1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera-shake correction apparatus for detecting a camera-shake caused in a phototaking operation, and correcting the camera-shake.
2. Related Background Art
When a hand-held phototaking operation is performed, especially, when a lens having a large focusing length is used or a low shutter speed is used, a camera-shake easily occurs, and deteriorates image quality of a photograph.
In order to prevent this, an apparatus for correcting an image blur by moving some or all elements of a phototaking optical system in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis is known.
However, the above-mentioned camera-shake correction apparatus undesirably performs camera-shake correction against a photographer's will when a photographer intentionally shakes a camera like in a panning phototaking operation.
When an ON/OFF switch for selecting whether or not camera-shake correction is performed is provided to a camera so as to solve this problem, a photographer must perform a switching operation of a camera-shake correcting mode beside a series of phototaking operations from focus adjustment to shutter release, thus impairing operability. More specifically, a photographer must temporarily release a hand from a focus adjustment ring or a shutter release button, resulting in poor operability.